


【Kabuto/天加】幕后

by SunD



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M, PWP, 女装, 高中生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunD/pseuds/SunD
Summary: 高中生AU/女装天道
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji, 天道总司/加贺美新
Kudos: 6





	【Kabuto/天加】幕后

**Author's Note:**

> 高中生AU/女装天道

天道总司，是个穿女装也游刃有余的男人。 

尽管已经不是第一次看到，加贺美新还是忍不住往下咽了口口水。厚厚的披肩遮住了男性的肩宽，只露出小臂以下的肌肤。有点讨人厌的家伙一带上金色的假发，画上合适的妆容，再配上本就精致的五官，看起来还真有点公主的样子。

学园祭到今天就结束了。也就是说，这是他最后一次看到天道的女装打扮。

也忘了到底是谁出的提议，在学园祭的舞台剧上，不妨增添一点让人意想不到的新意——反串，这是他们最终得出的结果。不知道到底该说是太过幸运还是太过不幸，最重要的女主角的角色，在抽签的最后，落到了天道的头上。

加贺美抱着的幸灾乐祸的心态很快就被天道所打破，这个家伙平日里总说着自己是世界的中心，没有自己做不到的事情。但此时的加贺美深刻地发现，天道的确有这样骄傲的资本。

加贺美被高个子的女孩壁咚了——若是此时有人从外面闯进来，看到的便是这样的画面。天道的身高比他高了一点点，近在咫尺的时候，这差距被无限地缩小，他几乎能感觉到从天道口中呼出的热雾笼罩在了他的皮肤上。

“加贺美……”他的名字从粉色的唇瓣中吐露出来，张合之间能看见鲜艳的舌尖。逼仄的杂物间里没有空调和窗户，空气粘稠又沉重地围在周身，连带着加贺美的大脑也变得奇怪起来。

天道在看着他。在如此的近距离下，加贺美看见自己的容貌映在天道墨色的眼睛里。那是一双美而深邃的眼睛，加贺美向来都觉得天道是他所见过的人中最好看的一个。那张脸慢慢靠近的时候，他几乎能听见自己的心脏从胸腔中跳出来的声音。

他大概是着魔了。加贺美浑浑噩噩，不知所措。

天道吻上来的嘴巴是甜的，带着一点水果的味道。是唇蜜吧。加贺美迷迷糊糊地想，平日里仿佛带着毒刺的嘴唇涂上了唇蜜以后原来也会变得如此柔软而香甜。不满足于被动地接受，加贺美将手搭上了天道的肩膀，情不自禁地开始回应。异样的甜蜜在口中扩散开来，在彼此温度的交缠中不仅没有变淡，反而更加浓烈了起来，一直流到身体里的其他地方。

他们从未在这种状态下接过吻，加贺美一瞬间有些恍惚。天道金色的假发卷曲着，混合着边缘处漏出的一点黑发，交缠着落到了加贺美的脸边来。如果只是粗略地或者在远处看一下，天道的装扮实在无懈可击，但在这样的近处的话，还是会有一些违和感。

这违和感却恰好消除了加贺美心底莫名的不安——穿着华丽的服饰，仿若真正的旧时代公主一般的天道看起来十分遥远——把这样的想法如实道出的话，一定会被天道所耻笑。

加贺美制服外套的下面还穿着没来得及换下的运动背心，那一层薄薄的布料被撩起来之后，麦色的皮肤便全部一览无遗地展现出来。形状规则的肌肉因常年的运动均匀地分布在小腹之上，天道的手按压上去的时候，轻轻地颤抖了一下。

尽管天道的体温也在上升，但加贺美的肌肤却似乎更加炽热。 “天道……”他低下头，声音变得细小柔软，额前几缕碎发遮住了垂下的眼睛，“天道……”他重复地叫着天道的名字，呼吸间湿热的气体拂在彼此的脸颊。 

天道的手一路摸到他的私处，隔着布料抚摸他下身的性器。因为接吻的缘故，加贺美已经半勃起，他似乎听见埋在他颈间的天道轻笑了一声。没有嘲笑的意味，但也足够让加贺美感到窘迫不已。十七岁的少年本来就是欲望的集合体，天道灵巧的手指熟练地在他敏感的部位滑动起来，那器官于是慢慢胀大变硬，前段的地方渐显小小的湿迹。

“唔嗯……”即便是人流稀少的杂物间，也好歹算是个公众场合，直到听见了自己情不自禁冲出口的呻吟，加贺美才如梦初醒一般产生了顾忌。他脸上发烫，麦色的双颊逐渐染上绯红的色彩，加贺美低下头，将略显羞涩的表情埋进天道的肩窝。连衣裙蓬松的蕾丝柔软地包裹住皮肤，同时埋没了细碎的喘息。

“放心吧……”视线被阻隔，加贺美索性闭上了双眼，感受到天道的吻似乎轻柔地落在了身上的每一个角落，宛若被羽毛轻拂过一般，带来微痒的触感，“不会有人的。”那略微低沉的声音里饱含着天道一如既往的自信，加贺美没有去思考原因，只觉得奇异般地安心下来。

天道慢慢褪下他的内裤，失去了布料的隔绝，私密的部位直接接触到空气让加贺美颤栗了一下。修长的手指在他的阴茎上滑动，加贺美忍不住睁开眼睛偷偷向下望去，看到白皙的指节握住了他挺立而坚硬的柱身，那景象说不出地淫靡。他的阴茎在天道的手中颤抖起来，天道于是发现了他的小动作，用空着的那只手托起他的脸颊，重新在他的唇上不断地印下亲吻。

汹涌的快感仿佛溶解在血液里一般在他的身体里涌动，在即将登上云端的瞬间戛然而止，加贺美睁着迷离的双眼朝着天道望过去，愣了好一会才意识到后者的一根手指进入了他已经微微湿润的后穴开拓。异样的侵入感在兴奋逐渐减弱后开始现出端倪，天道又加入一根手指，撑开富有弹性的肠肉，在加贺美反射性地挣扎时轻轻咬着他脖颈处的皮肤，动作灵活而熟练。加贺美知道那并非是因为经验丰富，只因为这家伙是天道总司，天道总司无师自通而已。

“准备好成为大人了吗？”他听见天道在他的耳边带着压抑的笑意问道，与此同时天道那同样勃起的阴茎正抵在他的穴口，传达着火热的欲望和温度。这感觉实在太过怪异，眼前的人是天道又不像天道，温柔而美丽，加贺美运转停止的大脑一团浆糊，只好本能地抱住天道的身体，后者把这当做一种应允，于是摆动胯部慢慢进入加贺美的身体。

先是圆形的头部挤入，后穴被逐渐撑开，强烈的异物感让加贺美忍不住再次收紧了抱住眼前躯体的手臂。再来是坚硬的柱体，天道的阴茎勃起之后完全不是手指可比，粗大的硬物一点一点破开紧致的内壁，带来一种饱满而酸胀的疼痛。天道折起了他的一条腿，加贺美绷直了背部，紧咬的牙关还是关不住随之流露的呻吟。

在完全进入的时刻两人都松了一口气，天道没有马上开始接下来的动作，而是抬起头，那双漂亮的眼睛望着他，里面似乎有着什么让他心醉的东西。他们保持着身体相连的状态对望，汗水沾湿了加贺美的前发，令黑色的发丝一缕一缕的黏在他的额头上，看起来有些滑稽。天道也是如此，那头长长的金发在剧烈的动作中歪到了一边，他索性将假发扯下来扔到一旁，里面柔软的黑色卷发显露出来，又变回了加贺美平日所熟悉的那个天道。

加贺美垂下眼笑起来，没有发出声音，脸颊边的酒窝让他看起来腼腆又甜蜜。天道同样在笑，双眼如同新月般弯起，加贺美的余光为这甜美的笑容而着迷。他们已经接过很多次吻了，却依旧无法克制自己那想要再一次，想要更多次的冲动，好像灵魂都在渴望这唇舌间激烈地碰撞，又或者只是实在太贪恋彼此柔软的触感。

“来吧。”加贺美的前额紧贴着天道的，声音里含有十七年以来从未如此强烈的渴望和期许，“天道……天道……”他低声呢喃着天道的名字，好像此时此刻这世上除他以外仅存这一名人类。天道一边抚慰着他因疼痛而略显萎靡的阴茎，一边用自己的节奏在加贺美的身体里抽动起来。

加贺美很快重新兴奋起来，他从未想过自己的身体竟能如此轻巧地容下这般巨大的物体，可这感觉却像是找到了缺失已久的另一半那样契合。加贺美沦陷了，他的腰抵在墙上，发出的呻吟慢慢变了调，天道的阴茎在他体内冲刺的速度开始变快，带来的却不再是疼痛，而是无法抗拒的快感。

他逐渐攀上巅峰，微张的唇齿再也吐露不出一个完整的音节，他在天道射出来之前达到了高潮，收紧的后穴令天道的高潮也随之而来。天道发出急促的喘息，将阴茎从加贺美的后穴拔了出来，射在加贺美的小腹上，和加贺美自己的东西混合在一起。

是一切做爱的感觉都这么棒吗，还是只因为这是天道？

在理智还未完全回笼的时候，这个疑问在某一个瞬间从加贺美的脑中一闪过。他迷茫地睁大眼睛，从仍旧湿润的视野里看着天道有条不紊地重新整理着装，戴上假发，然后猛然反应过来，这种问题还需要考虑的自己，好像实在过于愚蠢。


End file.
